RWBY: Beacon High
by Zero Sukio
Summary: Its been a few months now since Shinigami Yui was accepted to Beacon High, an amazing school that promotes individuality and after school clubs. Yui transferred in after the headmaster Professor Ozpin granted her a Scholarship due to her test score but terrible income source, Mainly Yui's part time job at a Coffee Shop, but what will happen if strange bruises start to show up.
1. Chapter one: The Innocence of Tears

**A/N: Warning this Story may effect people who have been or dealt with this or** **similar. This was going to be a One-shot story but after writing out the first 500 words I knew it wouldn't end up one. I hope you enjoy the story.**

 **P.S This story is not CANON of course but all the characters are slightly different than the normal Canon characters as its based in real life in some aspects**

* * *

 **Chapter One:**

 **The Innocence of Tears**

Who would have thought that despite being in Beacon High, She would still only had made a few acquaintances in the few days she transferred but they rarely talk to her, mainly due to a few things. The purple eyes female was two years younger than all of her acquaintances minus one, Ruby Rose. She was the only in Year Five, the same Year as the young girl and the only connection to the rest of her _Social Circle_.

Ruby Rose was the Year Five Football (Soccer to some) Captain due to her speed and foot work. She was a marvel in her own right, funny and hyper and was cute plus any guy would try to hit on her but there is a reason why and that was Ruby's older half-sister Yang Xiao Long. An amazing Year Seven beauty with a naughty habit of getting in to fights or fending off guys trying to hit on her cute little sister minus that she would be in the Brawler's Club being their Champion for three years going as far as she heard.

They seem to hang around with popular kids too…well minus one, Jaune Arc you could call him a loveable rouge but that would insult every highwayman or dashing bandit like Robin Hood as the poor blonde never hits his mark, which is some rich girl called Weiss Schnee from one of the big families in Vale City. There is the bookworm Blake Belladonna, she rarely talks unless it's being sarcastic to Weiss or a well times joke either that or tarot card readings.

Then there is Lien Ren and Nora Valkyrie, childhood friends and always seem to be connected to the hip _"Even I am starting to think they are dating"_. Last but not least was Pyrrha Nikos, the most popular girl in the school. Not only is she the team leader of the Martial Arts club but is its club captain.

It was just a shame that she never got to talk to them much as she never had the time, during the breaks she would sleep before going to work then home, cook for herself, do the house work then her homework before sleeping for around four years before she had to get up to get ready for school.

She would feel a poke against her side as she stirred, she could hear a soft voice calling her name. "Yui, wake up the bell for home is about to go" Yui looked up and blinked blurrily before turning to the poker, seeing Ruby with a somewhat worried look on her face. "Are you okay you seem to be falling asleep a lot recently?"

Yui blinked a few more times before sitting up. "Yeah…work has been busy as of late, luckily I have the day off today and it's a half day today" Yui spoke in a low and gentle tone. The petite girl had shoulder length black hair and slightly pale skin with no makeup on, not like she could afford such luxury.

"Well if you like, you could hang out with me and the gang today, we never really spoke a lot with everything going on to get you up to speed and such" Ruby smiled at the slightly taller girl. Yui thought about it for a little bit. "I would like that, but I don't have any money on me, I spent the last of it on lunch" Which wasn't much, well not even that, her lunch was a bar of chocolate.

Ruby looked at her before the bell rang before packing her things and waited for Yui to do the same before taking her hand in her own. She was basically pulling her along with a happy smile on her face. "Money side, consider it my treat Yui~ the object of today is to have fun and hang out with friends"

Yui blinked at both comments, she had learnt not to refuse a treat but the word Friends spun around her sleep deprived mind. "I-I am your friend?" Yui shyly spoke before Ruby could answer Yang and Pyrrha were standing there. "Of course you are Yui…god you are so cute" The long haired blonde spoke before she bear hugged her younger sister before she could react.

Pyrrha chuckled at the sister before looking at the short brunette. "Yang and Ruby are correct, you are our friend" only to smile as Yui's lips spread in to one too, which brightened her features. This caught everyone off guard with her next quiet words. "I have friend's dad". She blinked as her cheek redden from realisation that she said it out loud.

It didn't take long before the rest of the group appeared; Nora was on about a story that involved Ren, who did the same routine of correcting her. Jaune trying to hit on Weiss and failed each time with a quiet Pyrrha trying not to listen to him make fool out of himself. Blake was engrossed in a book and was still able to walk, though with the help of either Yang or Ruby to steer her in the right way.

It wasn't longer before they had reached…her work place…

As the door opened the Owner a young and very beauty woman named Cinder stood there with Emerald and Mercury at the counters. "Welcome-Yui you don't work today" Everyone blinked as the young girl fidgeted under all the stares. "I-I know Miss Cinder, I am here with friends today, M-may we have the shop's special blend, I can make it if you are busy"

The group cocked their heads slightly. "This Coffee shop is was my part time work is, so I can recommend that you try it, it is very nice and suits just about everyone's tastes" They nodded. They hadn't expected that their local shop was where their friend worked.

"Dear you just finished school and you don't have work today so…class this as my treat for being a great employee, it's on me though Merc will be the on making it, won't you" Cinder smiled sweetly as Mercury chuckled "Fine but you owe me though short stuff" This made Yui pout cutely. "F-fine meanie" Emerald walked over and showed the group to a big enough booth and gently strokes Yui's hair. "I will deal with him later honey" The dark skinned female smiled as she watched Yui's cheek redden before she walked off.

Weiss was the first to speak. "So you Work, go to school study and do homework, that must tire you out a lot" Yui shook her head. "I also clean the house and cook for myself since mom doesn't come back until late ever since dad passed away, I normally get around four hours sleep after studying and doing homework" This left the heiress stunned like it did everyone else, there was so much they didn't know about the young girl.

The special blend had gone down well with the group, Pyrrha and Blake seemed to enjoy it a lot. Yui had told them that it was a mix of jasmine and Carmel tea with a teaspoon of honey and a tiny bit of mint that helps relax and refresh the body before long it had become dark causing Yui to blink. "I have to get going now I have lot of things to do before mum gets home, I will see you guys tomorrow" after seeing the young girl off they order another pot of tea.

"I never knew that Yui had it that bad…" Ruby spoke softly, Cinder had been near as she could tell where it was heading, she took a sat next to Pyrrha. "You know very little of lil Yui then, though she is not one to talk about it, so I will as I have known the girl for a number of years" She spoke lightly but the tone had change to a somewhat sober tone. "Yui's Mother and Father were part of VPD, on the beat cops, Yui was around five when she was picked up by a friend of her parents on the force, where he had the difficult task to inform her that her Father had been killed in action and her Mother had been wounded, and as you know ten years ago was the rise of the gang known as the White Fang going around smashing things, robbing stores, etc. Her parents were called to a house invasion when it happened." Cinder looked at them, her eyes had become serious.

"Her mother even now has been badly coping with it, so Yui had to do a lot from a young age" She closed her eyes, her was conflicted to tell them this next part as she could be wrong. "Could you do me a favour and keep an eye on her, recently Yui has been coming to with bruises, well-hidden if it wasn't for Mercury, Emerald and I for having keen eyes for details and watching the body language of customers, but some haven't. She has made the excuses that she has fallen or tripped, but I don't buy it personally and I worry for the girl, I have let your headmaster know too so Ozpin and Goodwitch are on the look-out too but more eyes the better in my case" They all nod before Cinder stood as Mercury placed the tray down. His eyes were cold as he heard it all again _. "Only if it wasn't her mother I would have done something by now"_ He thought as he walked away. "Cinder I am going for a break to clear my head" Mercury groaned as he walked out to smoke.

The group looked at each other as they sipped their drinks knowing they would need to be more vigilant of the young girl.

Yui finally made it home, a small flat on the first floor in a tall building; it wasn't the most best looking home. She had lost her first home to debt after her father passed away, but this was home now. She walked up the first set of stairs before she made her way to the door of her home. She would take out the key to unlock it only to find it unlocked already. _"That's odd, I locked it this morning"_ She thought quickly before opening the door to the front room to see her mother…home early and she didn't seem happy.

"What time do you call this Yui, and why hasn't anything been done yet?" Her mother's tone stern hiding her anger for her daughter's answer.

"It was a half day at school and some friends wanted to hang out, we went to my work and talked" Yui timidly spoke before she felt a fist connect to her face, which knocked the small girl to the floor with a hand on her face to cover it and the tears.

"And who told you could go and hang out, you have your chores to do, you stupid girl!" The girl mother growled before she kicked the girl on the floor in the chest which caused the teenage to cough and groan in pain. "I won't be back until tomorrow night and I want this place spotless" She snarled before she grabbed her coat and walked out of the door.

Yui stayed on the floor for a while as she held her chest before she would slowly get up and wobble. As she steadied herself, she walked towards the mirror. She looked into her reflection as she sniffled and rubbed her good eye. She could see the red mark on her pale skin there was a cut too. Her chest hurt like hell but she needed to do the jobs so her mother wouldn't do it again. It was the first time in while her mother had struck her this badly while sober. She looked down before she got on to do her chores.

The next day the Gang were walking to school together, their minds still on what happened yesterday at the Coffee Shop, what they had learnt about Yui. It was only then that they noticed her. Yui. She walked to the school gate with her head down and her raven black hair covering her face and a hand hold her bag strap something she never did.

They didn't get the chance to get to talk to her as she walked straight in to the school grounds and to class. As Yui walked in she saw Miss Goodwitch, the English teacher and Deputy Headmaster of the school, as she got things ready for class only she stopped as she saw the female student. "Yui…what happened to your face" The blonde teacher asked as she came close and kneeled in front of the petite short girl. She slowly move some of the latter raven black hair to reveal the dark purple bruise near her right eyes with a cut on it. It was fresh. "Yui what happened?"

Yui blinked before she lowered her gaze. "I-I tripped on the carpet at home and clipped the side of the table" She spoke lowly, not noticing that Ruby and her friends were behind the door listening.

"Yui…don't try and hide this…what really happened?" Glynda spoke smoothly as she gently ran her thumb under the bruise and cut.

Yui flinched slightly as she felt her teacher's touch. "It was my own fault Miss, I tripped" The young girl's tone was emotionless before she moved away. "I need to grab something from my locker before class…is it okay to leave my things here Miss"

Glynda was worried about the female but she wouldn't press the girl. "Okay Yui...just know if you need anything I am here so is Ozpin…your parent's were great friends to the teachers of this school"

"Thank you Miss…" Yui moved away before she placed her bag by her table and chair and walked out of the other door to the corridor, an empty one. She made her way to her locker as she thought herself. _"Mum can't get into trouble…she is the only person I have left of my family…I can't let anybody know what has been happening…I am sure it will stop soon…I am sure it will…"_ She wiped the stray tear from her cheek not noticing that she was being watched by her friends.

"How can we help Yui…?" Pyrrha spoke lightly, the tone showing genuine worry. She looked to everyone else; all seem to be thinking of the same question before someone unexpected broke the silence.

"I suggest being there for Yui, Miss Nikos" A voice from behind them spoke, a gentle yet wise tone. They turned to see the Headmaster Professor Ozpin. "Headmaster…Cinder told us and now this...why haven't you done anything to help" Yang spoke; everyone could tell there was rage in her tone.

"I did, I made a promise to her father that she would come to this school, but with this it is hard. I do not wish to be the person that removed the young girl from her last remaining family member, but it is coming to the point I might have to" Ozpin spoke with a slight sterner tone. "After all I have a duty as a teacher to look after her" He added as he looked at them. "She will need everyone to be there for when she needs it"

The group watch him walk away, before they returned their gaze to the locker to see Yui not there but in front of them. They could see the bruise of her face and the cut. "I saw you guys with Ozpin-"

Her words are cut by a bear hug from Yang only to hear Yui gasp in pain, which didn't go unheard by the Headmaster and the group. Yang apologies rapidly before Pyrrha knelt down beside the young girl. "It's not only your cheek that is hurt is it Yui?" The purple eyed girl stared in to the eyes of her friends. _"I can't…I can't tell them…but I can't lie…"_ The dam in the girl breaks as teas slowly roll down her cheeks, Pyrrha moved close as she embraced the girl in to her arms lightly rubbing her back as the latter cried.

After a while Yui had told her friends everything, she couldn't cover up that she cried over nothing. She stuck to Pyrrha's arm as they all walked her and Ruby to class and informed Miss Goodwitch what happened and why Ruby and Yui were late. Glynda looked at Yui and smiles weakly. "Go to the Headmaster, he wants to talk to you about something important, okay Yui?" She spoke in a gentler tone as Yui nodded. "Okay Miss"

She slowly removed herself from Pyrrha's side before she grabbed her stuff and walked to the Headmaster's Office. _"What does Uncle Ozpin want to talk about…?"_ She thought as she knocked on the door of the schools Headmaster. "Come in" could be heard from the other side. She slowly opened the door to see her surrogate Uncle stood by the window with his cup of coffee. He turned to look at his niece with his facial showed that it was sad.

"Uncle Oz what is the matter…I haven't seen you this sad since…Dad passed away" She spoke lightly as she looked up at him as he walked closer. He knelt in front of Yui. "Yui, Your Mother has been arrested…for harming you…The police will coming to get you for an interview and evidence, both me and Aunt Glynda will be coming with you and you will have to stay with me…Okay Yui?" His tone was sorrowful and comforting.

Yui felt his hand on her shoulder before it hit her, her Uncle had called the police on her mother; it was obvious that her uncle, her auntie would have noticed even if they were friends not family they treat the girl as family, their niece.

"W-who else noticed…uncle, for how long?" She spoke as her voice breaks slightly. "Cinder spotted it a while back, just before you came here and called me, So me and Glynda have seen it for the past few months…this was the last straw" He lightly ran his thumb under her bruise. "I may not be blood, Yui but you are my Niece and I will look after you so you can have a decent school life, like Jun and Yin would have wanted" Yui broke down at the mention of a normal life and her father's name.

The rest of the day was a blur. The police put her Uncle Ozpin and Aunt Glynda as her guardians as they lived in the same house as they are a couple. She was interviewed and had to show them injures her mother Yin had gave her. Another thing she thought of was her friends and Pyrrha.

She was in the car with her Uncle and Aunt. She had become quieter, sad that she had lost her last blood family. She was glad that she would be hurt anymore though.

* * *

 **A/N: Please Review.**

 **This story will be running side by side or in blocks of updates with RWBY: Re-encounters of the Past.**

 **This Story is a Emotional romance and the second chapter will be done soon as I am on a roll so there will be a new one, it also may be this long again more or less no idea yet. I couldn't stop typing this one after 2,000 words.**


	2. Chapter two: The Game of the Heart

**Chapter Two:**  
 **The Game of the Heart**

"Yui…" A quiet voice rang through the girl's ear that only caused a stir from the teenage.

"Yui…wake up" The quiet voice that called the girl's name grew a little louder with a gentle shake on the shoulder before a cluster of different voices whispered around the girl.

"Yui…wake up sweetie, its home time now" The voice had become clearer as the young girl slowly opened her eyes to see a pair of bright green eyes locked on her with concern. "Everyone has gone, Miss Goodwitch and Professor Ozpin said that they would meet you at home later, they had something to do" Pyrrha spoke gently.

"…" Yui slowly lifted her head to see Ruby, Yang and Pyrrha. "Okay…are we still going to the arcade?" She asked lightly. She looked at her friends the ones she had spent the past few months with getting closer to them.

"Yep" Ruby smiled softly as she added a pop to the end of her sentence. "Ren and Nora are going to get sweets and drinks, Weiss and Blake are doing something but will meet us there and Micky said he needed to grab something before meeting us" Ruby gasped for air as Yui blinked.

"Micky…He seems to like our lil Yui" Yang teased.

Ruby sighed "Micky is her boyfriend of course he likes her Yang" She looked at Yui "Come on let's get going, we still need to talk about what we are doing for the School Festival and go kick virtual ass"

Yui blushed as she stood, at the thought of her boyfriend. Micky was in the same year as Yang and the others, he was popular with the girls which made her wonder why has asked her out but it was nice to be noticed and liked by someone. Yui remembered the Festival Ruby mentioned was on in a week. Yui planned to ask him today if he was able to come.

Pyrrha watched the young girl's cheeks redden slightly dejected but put on a small forced smile.

It didn't take long for the four girls left the school and made their way to the local arcade. Yui looked up at Pyrrha as she noticed that the older girl had been silent since they had left school grounds.

Pyrrha had not noticed the young girl's eyes as she was in deep thought, something was bothered her, and she know not why. She couldn't put a finger on what it was but a shooting pain back at school when she saw Yui's face redden as the guys spoke of Micky, it wasn't something she had felt before. She did feel protective of the younger teen since everything that happened with her Mother but…

"Pyrrha?"

A voice slowly snapped her back in to reality, her green eyes latched on to the speaker before she saw the set of Amethyst eyes lock on to hers. "Yes Yui?" She spoke lightly with a gentle smile.

"Are you okay you looked like you were thinking about something?" Yui asked with a slightly softer tone. "I am fine, just thinking about the Festival and finally beating Ruby on the games-"

"I accept your challenge!" Ruby shouted and pointed at Pyrrha, before the group just laughed at the cute girl. "What…I am being serious" The silver eyed teen blinked innocently before she was glomped by her older sister. "Oh you are so cute~" Cooed Yang which resulted in a groan and wiggle for freedom from Ruby.

It didn't take long before the four girls made it to the arcade. Yui had spotted a dance master game and smiled, it had been a very long time since she had played one of those. Pyrrha noticed Yui as she looked at the arcade game, she was about to move to talk to the young girl before she saw Micky arrive, the sting inside the redhead reappeared. With Micky was the rest of the group, before the brown haired male moved towards Yui with a smile but was different, something the tall redhead had noticed this particular smiles off number of times. It looked like he was getting away something or up to something.

Pyrrha watch from a crane game, with plushie black wolves with white skull like masks as prizes. She could see the upbeat and happy girl, go flat but still wearing her forced smile to cover it up well but to keen eyes like Pyrrha's or maybe Yang and Ren, could see the sadness seeping out from Yui.

Yui's heart sank but kept up a smile to show Micky that there was no harm done. "I will see you at school" She spoke with a distant tone before she saw him leave. Her shoulders weaken under the weight before her head lowered. She slowly moved away from the dance master and headed to a dark area of the arcade.

Pyrrha noticed the full collapse of the young girl's posture, as concern grow within as the prizes falls into the chute. She takes it out and looks at the Beowolf plushie before she made her way to Yui.

The redheaded female moved closer as she heard soft cries from behind a large arcade game which made Pyrrha worry as she came across Yui sat against the arcade game with her head between her knees crying.

"Yui..?" She spoke ever so gently as she sat down beside the upset teen. "What happened sweetie?" she added as she slowly wrapped an arm around the waist to pull Yui close. She felt a sudden warmth hit her chest, something she couldn't understand as much as the pain caused when she saw Micky with Yui. She mentally shook her head to rid those thoughts to focus on Yui.

Yui let the older girl move her closer before she rested her head against Pyrrha, clinging to her uniform as she felt a hand delicately wipe the tears from her face. The brunette looked up slightly to see Pyrrha's hand still on her cheek and with a look of concern.

"M-Micky…broke up with me, he said it wasn't working out" Yui slightly stutters due to her emotional state.

"…"

Pyrrha didn't say a thing before pulling the girl closer and embracing the young girl with a hug. "Then he is an idiot for doing so" She spoke smoothly and elegantly to soothe Yui as she rubs her back. "I know you were going to ask Micky to go to the Festival with you…"

She snuggled the girl a lil more before finishing her sentence "I could go with you so you can still have a good day" She spotted the younger girl's head move to look up.

"R-really…" She spoke lightly as she wipes her eyes a bit. She hadn't expected Pyrrha to ask and it would be fun to go to the Festival with a close friend then on her own. "I-I would like that…a lot" She slowly smiled sweetly.

Pyrrha saw the young girl's smile, that pretty innocent face lighting up, caused her own face to burn with warmth on her cheeks and made her heart to race rapidly.

Unbeknownst to the two girls, a certain blonde had overheard the whole of the interaction between the girls.

* * *

It was time to head home, the group walked out of the arcade with happy faces but also tired bodies from gaming too much. Yui stayed close to Pyrrha as the group started to disperse, Weiss walked with Blake, Ren and Nora home as they lived near each other. Jaune said he would wait by the Arcade as his older sister was picking him up.

This left Pyrrha, Ruby, Yang and Yui to walk home slowly.

Yui stuck to Pyrrha, as she held the Beowolf plushie the tall redhead gave her after their _'chat'_. She held the plushie close as the four of them walked. Pyrrha still had crimson cheeks as she kept an arm around her charge's shoulder. Her heart was beating ten to the dozen as she stayed in close proximity of Yui.

Yang looked over at the two and smiled softly. "You two would make a cute couple"

Both Pyrrha and Yui blink and turned bright red. Yui starts to stutter before she hid her face before her plushie. Pyrrha looks down and slowly removes her arm from Yui's shoulder.

"Just don't let Micky know you are cheating…Yui" Yang blinked as Yui ran ahead of them, Pyrrha turned to Yang with a glare of death. "Micky broke up with her, Yang" She shouted slightly before she chased after the runaway.

"Good one Sis" Ruby rolled her eyes and followed after Pyrrha which left Yang stood there before cursing to herself and followed after them.

After half an hour, it had started to rain, heavily.

"YUI!" Pyrrha shouted as she entered the park. The tall redhead was drenched, worried and scared for her friend. Her bright green eyes turn to see the young brunette she was searching for, sat in the rain on the swing, holding the plushie she had given the young girl to make her smile.

She pulled out her scroll quickly sending Yang and Ruby a text telling them she had found her and she will take care of it all and to see them tomorrow.

She slowly walked up behind Yui and wraps her arms around the quiet girl.

"Come on let's get out of this rain, I can take you over to mine to dry up and let your Aunt and Uncle know where you are" Pyrrha spoke gently as she unwrapped her arms from the girl and walked in front of Yui.

Yui looked up at Pyrrha and locked her amethyst eyes on the set of emerald in front of her now. She wearily nodded before she sneezed cutely. _"Great just what I need, a cold"_ Yui thought as she heard another sneeze and blinks. She looks down. "I am sorry if you get a cold because of me" She spoke lightly as she stood up. She slowly moves close to Pyrrha.

The redhead on the other hand smiled at the girl, as she gently ran her fingers through the brunette's wet hair. She keeps her close as they both walked out of the park and around the corner in the direction of Pyrrha's Apartment, only because it was closer than Ozpin's house.

* * *

It didn't take long to arrive at the flats due to a lot of running. Pyrrha placed her scroll to the door pad before it opened. "Welcome back Miss Nikos" The door announced.

Yui followed in after Pyrrha as the lights go on. She spotted a lot of posters of pop bands, Greek influenced posters. The front room was painted dark red with bronze Greek lettering which was pretty. "W-wow" Yui was amazed with the difference to the apartment to both of her rooms in her old home and in Uncle Oz's.

Pyrrha blinks and let out a small giggle. "It is not as clean as it normally is but this is home" She spoke lightly. Yui looked around still before feeling a hand on her shoulder. "This is completely different then my old room and my current, both are…bare" Yui turned to look at Pyrrha with a slightly sad smile.

Pyrrha rubbed her shoulder. "You can fill the room soon, but first call Ozpin ask him if you can stay as its late now and you can use the shower and burrow some clothes to wear" She smiled as she looks for some towels to use now to dry their hair and then towels for after the shower.

Yui took out her scroll and dialled her Uncle's number before hearing it being picked up.

Ozpin had been a little worried but as he heard his scroll ring and seeing her number and picture show up before picking it up and hearing her voice.

"Hey Yui, are you okay?"

"Hello Uncle, Yes I am okay, I got caught in the rain and I'm at Pyrrha's, she said I could stay the night because it is late"

"Ah, that is okay…I can take a set of clothes for you to school when you come in"

"Um…c-could you drop them off…and a set of normal clothes so I can change after school?"

"Sure, Sleep well okay and I will see you tomorrow Yui…Oh before I forget, we need to talk about an allowance and such"

"I will Uncle and Okay, Night Uncle Oz and tell Aunt Glynda Nini too"

Yui ended the call to see Pyrrha sat down drying her hair. "Uncle Oz said it was okay, he is going to drop off somethings before school tomorrow"

Pyrrha looked up and smiled, she looked over the girl as she controls her reaction to the scene. The drenched girl in front of her look exotic, her brunette hair sticking to the young girl's face, her school uniform slightly see through revealing the black bra underneath. She coughs slightly.

"You should jump in the shower first and I will get some clothes ready, there is a towel in the bath room" She spoke gently as she spots the girl's sweet smile in return.

"Thank you Pyrrha…for everything" Yui lightly spoke before she moved from her spot. "Where is the bathroom?"

Pyrrha giggles and smiles brightly. "Keep on going then it's on the first left"

Yui smiles shyly before she followed the directions to the bathroom. She slowly opened the door to the bathroom, closing it behind her. She turned the shower on to let it warm up. She slowly starts to unbutton her soaked shirt, sliding it off of her body revealing her small cute navel, soft pale skin and black plain bra. She folded it and placed it on to the toilet cover, before removing the rest of her drenched uniform and folded them too.

Her pale skin exposed to the cold air before she moved in to the shower, feeling the warm water battering her silky skin. She could feel the cold from her black hair wash away with the warmth. It was amazing, before feeling her cheek becoming red.

She was in Pyrrha Nikos's flat, The Pyrrha Nikos. She was popular with nearly everyone minus a select few. She was beautiful, smart and athletic. She was lucky to have her as a friend, but recently her chest tightened whenever she was with Pyrrha or close to her, unlike with Micky.

Yes she liked him, a lot even if he had broken up with her today, she could still be friends with him and she couldn't help that he felt that their relationship was going slow. She slowly held her hand to her chest above her breasts and closed her eyes. She needed to get her feelings in check.

She reopened her eyes before using some of the soap to wash her body, it was a mixed fruit flavour, it smelt lovely and like Pyrrha. She slowly turns off the shower after she finished washing her hair and body.

She slowly slipped the soft red towel around her chest. The towel stopped above the young girl's knees.

Pyrrha had the hair dryer ready to dry Yui's silky hair after she did that she would go in the shower herself. She noticed her scroll make a noise before opening it to see a text from Jaune of all people.

The text read: _"Pyrr, I need to come over, I found out why Micky broke up with Yui, and no-one is going to like it, I have a picture to prove it too. The next message will contain it but I will be coming over in 30"_

As if on cue, a second text came through and Pyrrha's mood completely darkened with anger as she looked at the picture.

The picture showed Micky, Yui's ex-boyfriend was holding a blonde girl from their school and kissing him in the rain. She couldn't believe it, Micky broke up with Yui to be with this girl, who to note had a reputation of being easy. She placed her scroll down as she heard Yui come out of the bathroom.

"Yui come over here I will dry your hair before I jump in, also…Jaune is coming over to talk" Pyrrha spoke softly as she guided the younger girl to sit between her legs as she starts to use the dryer on her hair, running her slender fingers through Yui's wet soft hair. She could smell the mixed fruit soap radiating from the young girl, her cheeks reddening as she felt the stress and anger subside in her presence.

"O-okay, I-I don't mind" Yui spoke lightly. She was okay around Jaune, but out of everyone Jaune was the one she knew less about out of her friends.

"Yui…have you ever thought of trying make up recently, because if you like we can try it and I could show you had to use it" Pyrrha's tone was gentle, smooth as if she knew that Yui was worried about Jaune.

Yui was actually thinking about trying makeup and buying some with her next pay check. "I-I would like that, Pyrr" She smiled sweetly before she hear the dryer being turned off only to feel her hair being brushed as she faced the red-haired female as her hair is brushed. Yui's cheeks slowly turn crimson as she enjoyed it.

Pyrrha was still having a difficult time controlling herself in front of Yui, the sight of a towel-clad brunette made her cheeks redden but a soft tender smile stayed on her lips. She was enjoying the time she was having with Yui, though it wouldn't last long, Jaune was coming with devastating news.

She finishes brushing Yui's lush hair before she smiled brightly. "I left some clothes on the bed in my room, they might not fit though" Pyrrha spoke gently as she lightly ran her fingers through the younger girl's hair absentmindedly before she would stand up. "My room is right past the bathroom" She added before making her way to the bathroom herself with a dark red towel.

Yui nodded as she watched the older female walk in to the bathroom. Yui slowly stood up and moved towards Pyrrha's room. She pushed the door open to see a lot more posters of pop bands and topless male models plus a few female bikini model posters. She giggles slightly before she dries her pale body slightly with the towel.

After placing the towel in the basket before she looked over the clothes in her naked form. A pair of black jogging bottoms, a bronze shirt and a pair of black plain panties were folded on the covers of the bed. She slowly slipped them on before smelling the shirt. It smelt like her best friend.

The shirt was slightly too big along with the bottoms though she didn't care, it felt like she was in Pyrrha's embrace, she felt warm.

She made her way to the front room, as the doorbell rang. _"That must be Jaune"_

Yui closed the door that led to the hallway to the bathroom and Pyrrha's room after placing the hair dryer on her bed. She made her way to the door and opened it to see Jaune not as badly soaked as the two girls were earlier.

"H-Hey Jaune" Yui spoke lightly as she let him in. "Pyrrha is in the shower" she added as she looked at the male's face. It showed surprise.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here Yui, Pyrr didn't mention you were here" Jaune slightly chuckled as he looked over the younger girl. He noticed that she was wearing Pyrrha's clothes and blinked. "Why are you wearing Pyrr's clothes?"

Yui blinked quickly before blushing slightly. "Me and Pyrr got caught in the rain and got drenched. She is letting me stay the night, after Micky broke up with me and getting wet from the rain. I am glad I am not going to be alone tonight, talking about personal things with my Aunt and Uncle is not really good seeing as they are the heads of the school" Yui walked to the sofa before she sat down, bringing her knees close to her chest.

Pyrrha opened the door from the hallway in a red shirt and black shorts before looking to Yui. "Thanks for closing the door Yui, and Hey Jaune" She spoke lightly as she sat herself down next to Yui.

Jaune placed himself down on the sofa and looked at the two girls. "Should I tell her, Pyrr?" Jaune asked softly as he looked at Yui then back to Pyrrha. The tall redhead nodded as she wrapped her arm around the younger girl. Said girl blinked in confusion at what was happening.

Jaune took a deep breath in before exhaling. "Yui, the real reason Micky broke up with you was so he could date another girl he was secretly seeing, I and Ren have been looking in to him since you two have been dating. At first we found nothing but a few weeks ago, he started seeing another girl. We didn't say anything just in case it wasn't real…but it is"

Yui listened to her friend as he spoke, she could feel her tears stinging her eyes as they started to well up. Her mind was racing over the fact she had been cheated on…by Micky. It snapped her as tears rolled her cheeks.

Pyrrha felt warm tears hit her hand, she was angry herself. Micky had hurt someone close to her by breaking up with Yui, but to learn that it was for another girl and to top it off cheating on Yui with made her furious. She pulled Yui close to soothe her as she felt and heard her cry in to her side.

Jaune looked down before standing up and moved to Yui and Pyrrha. He placed his hand on the smaller girl's head before he nodded to Pyrrha. "I am sorry, Yui"

Pyrrha closed her eyes. _"He won't get away with this…I will make sure he doesn't"_

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry that this came out later than expected, I have been working on (Slowly) Re-encounters of the Past and a new story which will be coming out soon.**

 **Anyway Poor Yui and oooo a seriously pissed off Pyrrha and Jaune and Ren turned detective. Things will be going down soon but who will be on the receiving end of it.**

 **Find out in the next chapter :P**


	3. Chapter Three: A Woman's Scorned

**Chapter Three:**  
 **A Woman Scorned**

It didn't take long for the rest of the group to find out about Micky, and over the past couple of days, everyone has been trying to stop Yang from beating the living crap out of him for hurting, 'Her second little sister', like the other day.

"Yang leave him alone, Karma will get him back for hurting Yui" Ruby cried as she, Ren, Jaune and Nora, struggle to pull Yang back in to the class room after Micky came in acting like nothing had happened.

"Let me smash his face in for hurting our lil sis, Ruby. I promise I won't feel a thing" Yang growled as her regular lilac coloured eyes had turned red with rage. It wasn't until Yui stood in front of Yang, did she stop. Yang looked down to her 'adopted' little sister, before the angry filtered out of the blonde fighter. "Yui…" She spoke softly before picking her up and hugging her gently only to walk back in to the class room for the rest of lunch. Ruby had taught her student well in a way to defuse Yang.

Pyrrha smiled as she remembered the cute expression Yui had and Yang's uncontrollable urge to snuggle the small girl, though she wished it was her hugging Yui. She shook her head and focused on the day ahead, The Festival was today and everything was set for their class room.

The theme was a classic Maid/Butler Café. Pyrrha was curious on what Yui and Ruby were doing for their class's theme, she had tried to get it out of Yang but she refused saying. "Wait, they will be coming to our class anyway, I made them promise not change out of their outfits" with a wide grin.

Her thoughts wondered to what the theme could be, picturing the young girl of her affections in different outfits, before being snapped out of her thoughts by a squeal from Yang. "Oh my god you two look so cute!"

The tall red head turned to see Ruby and Yui in a gothic Lolita maid uniforms causing the tall young woman to blush heavily. She burned the image in to her mind as she walked over to the short raven haired female.

Yui blushes shyly as she looked at Pyrrha as Ruby is spun around her older sister's arms. Yui slowly could feel the eyes of the upper classmen in the room looking at her as she actually had a bit of make up on, a bit of pink lip gloss, massacre and some black eye shadow which brought out her cute features; thanks to Pyrrha's teachings.

Pyrrha was starting to grow protective of Yui as she felt the stares. "Yang, I am heading out for a break" Pyrrha said quickly before taking the hand of her shy under classman and lead her out of the café.

"Huh…She stole Yui away before I could snuggle her" Yang pouts as Ruby stops her head spinning.

"What do you expect Yang, haven't you noticed how Pyr looks at Yui, way before 'he who should not be named' came along?" Ruby spoke lightly.

"Well…yeah…" Yang looked at her sister. She had noticed the long glances Pyrrha took of Yui, how protective she had become since the group found out about the younger girl's mother. Yang turned to the class rep "I am heading out for a break, Jaune" She rushes out before Ruby could react.

Ruby looked to Jaune. "Huh…You don't think…"

Jaune sighed and looked at Ruby. "I need to fill you in on what's been happening."

* * *

Pyrrha took the young girl to the roof to see it empty and smiles softly before turning to Yui. "Sorry, it was getting harder to say anything with all the stares" She quickly admitted before she would snuggled the younger girl. Pyrrha felt the girl hug back making her blush slightly.

"It's okay…it was getting uncomfortable being looked at in this" Yui spoke before giggling slightly with a deep crimson colour across her cheeks as she pulled away. "Will you be able to look around the other classes and stores before you need to go-"

"Yui?"

Pyrrha blinked as she thought the roof was clear of people but she recognised the voice and looked to see Micky and the tramp walking from the wall near the entrance. Pyrrha felt the bottled in rage cracking in side of her mind. "Yui…sweetie could you go back to my class…I need to have a _Chat_ with Micky"

* * *

Ruby blinked. "The reason Yang has been so angry is to stop Pyrrha from doing anything?" She couldn't understand.

"Ruby, you know how Yang is like ever since that day Yui broke down in front of us, all of us have been protective of her, but this is slightly different. We all let Micky in to the group because he was Yang and Pyrrha's friend from their clubs. They both feel like it was their fault for Micky hurt Yui, Yang because she treats Yui like her little sister next to you and Pyrrha…because she put her feelings a side and watched as the person she cares for get hurt" Jaune explained before inhaling.

Ruby's eyes widen. "Pyrrha took Yui away from the stares and most likely took her somewhere quiet"

Jaune cursed. "Micky is on the roof, Ruby" Jaune rushed out with Ruby heading for the roof.

* * *

Yui's eyes widen as did Pyrrha when Micky was punched in the face by a blur of yellow. "You have no right talking to Yui, you cheating scumbag" Yang growled.

Yang stood there as he picks himself off of the floor and glares at his accuser. "I didn't cheat on Yui…" He tried to plead his innocence only to be shown the pictures that Ren and Jaune had taken. "Really both Pyrrha and I trusted you, and you hurt Yui"

Micky blinks before cursing. He had been caught by what he thought were the weak members of the group minus his Ex. He rubs his jaw slightly and looks at Yang. "So you caught me, so what if I cheated on Yui. The girl is an emotional wreck, so I thought could get an easy fuck from by being mister nice guy, but I got bored as it never happened"

Yui could feel warm tears trickling down her cheeks before breaking from Pyrrh'sa hold and ran through the door, back in to the school. She ran down another corridor, just missing Ruby and Jaune as they made their way to the roof.

* * *

Pyrrha snapped as she watch Yui run away crying after Micky's harmful words but she wasn't the only one, Yang glared at Micky. Pyrrha stood up as her knuckles turn white under the strain before walking towards Micky only to smash him square on the nose, and watched him drop like a sack of spuds.

Yang blinked as she didn't get a chance to react to stop Pyrrha, but at the moment she didn't care as long Micky got hurt for using a vulnerable young girl for his own disgusting needs.

Ruby and Jaune gasp as they watched the red head punch Micky, they were too late. They couldn't see Yui though. Yang walked over to Pyrrha before pulling her away from the dirt bag with a broken nose. "We need to find Yui, She ran off crying. Did she run past you on your way here?"

Ruby shook her head quickly. "No, she might have stayed on the Senior Floor, if so we can call Coco and her friends to look for her" The freshman spoke softly.

Jaune took out his scroll "I will call the others on the junior floor to look, I will even call Cardin to help, he owes me a favour" He walked back through the door as he started to call Ren.

Ruby took out her own and started to call her friends in her grade and grade above. "Yang, call Coco" She looked serious before following Jaune.

Yang nodded and took her scroll and walked off the roof with Pyrrha leaving the bastard on the roof with his floozy. "Hey Coco, I need your help, Yui has gone missing can you help look for her with your friends, I will tell you what happened in a sec…" Yang looked to Pyrrha. "Pyr go to the art rooms, Yui sometimes goes there if she is upset." She watched Pyrrha run off before she explained to Coco what happened.

* * *

On the other end of the call a tall brunette with a long lock on the right side of her face, dyed in a gradient of red and brown. Her fair skinned face sank in to a scowl and slight anger. She was a friend to the group and to Yui, so she knew all about Yui's mother and about the break up between Yui and Micky, but as she listens to Yang explain what Micky said on the roof, she growled. "Consider it done Yang hun, I will get Vel and the others looking for our lil sweetheart"

Velvet, Fox and Yatsuhashi were standing next to Coco as she hung up. "Yui is missing because of that dickhead Micky spread out and look for her on this floor" She ordered.

Her friends catching on to the tone of Coco's voice, nodded before running off in different directions as Coco makes moves to a place she had found Yui before. She closed her eyes at disbelief. _"I can't believe that prick hurt such a delicate flower"_ She rushes towards the music room

She reached the room as she heard the sound of a young girl crying, slowly sliding the door a jar to see the person she was looking for, it was either here or the art room she would come to if she wished to be a alone, both places were where Coco met the young girl outside of the group too during club hours.

Coco scanned the girl with her dark brown eyes, seeing the gothic Lolita maid uniform Yui was wearing caused the older girl to blush a bit, it suited her perfectly. Yui was sat in a chair facing away from the door.

Coco took out her scroll and quickly sends Yang a text that she had found Yui, and that she will bring her to their class soon.

The tall brunette walked in to the room and strolled over to the upset girl before wrapping her arms around the shorter girl from behind, cooing at the young crying girl to calm her down. "Ssshh…its okay sweetie"

Yui felt warm arms wrap around her body as she heard the voice uttering the words, she knew who it was. "He wanted use me Coco, and I didn't see it…He just wanted to have sex with me and drop me afterwards, like trash…" She mumbled through her sobs.

Coco held her closer before kissing the top of her head in attempts to calm the sweet girl down. "No-one saw it coming, Jaune and Ren only did because they act like your older brothers, we all are protective of you Yui hun, but we slipped up with Micky…I am sorry"

* * *

Yang starts texting around to inform everyone Yui had been found by Coco. She sighed as she closed her eyes, her thoughts on the young girl she classed as her second little sister, but she often thought of Yui in a different way. She shook her head; she knew that she wasn't the only one that liked Yui in that way.

She opened her eyes to see Pyrrha and nodded. "I think we should do something to cheer her up later, I can talk to Ozpin and Goodwitch about a sleepover because there is no school tomorrow" She spoke lightly as she started to plan ways to make Yui smile again as both Pyrrha and Yang walk to their class.

"I think it's a wonderful idea, we can do it at mine, no worry about parents or noise, plus there is plenty of room" Pyrrha suggests with a gentle smile. She hadn't fully calmed down but the topic was helping her.

"Yep that works, I will see if Coco and her group can get drink and food, My group games and movies plus food" Yang smiled

"And mine will get everything set and get more food too seeing as last time we ran out due to Nora" Pyrrha chuckled and nodded in agreement. Yang took out her scroll and texted Ozpin if it was okay before getting called.

"Hey Ozpin…you could have just texted back"

"Miss Xiao Long…What happened this time…there are only two reasons you ask if Yui can have a sleep over, something bad has happened or it's genuine"

"Um…both…It's about Micky…Pyrrha I will catch you up in a minute" Yang said as she stops, leaving Pyrrha to walk in a lone.

* * *

Pyrrha blinked as she saw, Coco's group without Coco, Yang's group and her own looking at her. "What…Micky deserved the punch…I am sticking to what I did"

Nora blinked and smiled. "Should have broken his legs…all three of them" She giggled before Ren sighed at his childhood friends antics. "Nora…as much as I agree with you, it could hurt Yui more"

"Yep but we won't have to worry about it though, Ozpin knows and will make sure Micky can't do anything, but…I have a detention next week" Yang spoke lightly from the door way.

Pyrrha spun around and blinks. "A detention?"

"Yeah…well I took the rap for you, breaking Micky's nose. Anyway on two brighter notes, Ozpin said it was okay for Yui to have a sleepover tonight so yay, the other Coco has found Yui and will bring her back soon" Yang spoke gently as she walked over to the others.

"Well, the Festival is nearly over now" Weiss commented with a small frown, mainly because she wanted to see Pyrrha punch Micky, not the over the Festival.

* * *

Yui fell asleep in the Brunette's arms which caused the older girl to smile at the sweet girl. She slowly and gently picked Yui up in a bridal lift and carried her out of the music room and made her way to the junior floor.

It didn't take her long to arrive at the class with the crashed young brunette maid in her arms. Coco looked around the slightly less busy class/café before spotting her Senior friends speaking with her younger ones. She slowly walked over to them before sitting down, moving Yui gently on to her lap and resting her small head against her chest, keeping her close in her arms.

"I take it a sleepover is happening, I walked in to Yui's uncle on the way here with her aunt. Ozpin was slightly happy seeing Yui when he told me, Goodwitch not so much, I think she doesn't like _our_ type of sleepovers" She chuckled lightly so she didn't wake her small charge.

"Aww…Ozpin ruined the surprise…" Yang mumbled.

"I doubt it, Yui crashed when I was calming her down…poor girl was in a right state because of that bastard. I hope you broke his legs or something to that degree" Coco growled lowly as she thought of Micky.

"Pyrrha broke his nose after I smacked him one, but that doesn't matter now." Yang smiled confidently. Blake looked at the blonde fighter. "What are you planning Yang?"

"What…The Festival is almost finished, so we might as well get ready to leave and enjoy tonight"

"Sounds like a plan, I take it we all have our assigned jobs for it" Coco smiled softly.

"Yes, we do. It will be at Pyr's" Jaune chuckled "So it's our group that that will set it all up and get extra food" The blonde male quickly makes a thumbs up and smiles.

"Yui doesn't need to worried about clothes she has a few sets at mine" Pyrrha smiled warmly as she looked at the sleeping girl. "Huh!" four voices rang out, causing Pyrrha to turn and look at Yang, Coco, Ruby and Jaune.

"What…Yui has been staying at mine for the week, Ozpin said it was okay and I thought it would be easier if Yui needed someone other than adults to talk to, I would be there for her." Pyrrha quickly spoke, despite two glares from the older brunette and Blonde brawler.

Coco just sighed and lightly poked Yui on the nose. "Sweetie, time to wake up"

Yui slightly stirs before opening her purple eyes, only to see her groups of friends. "O-okay…" the young girl sleepily spoke. Everyone chuckled at the sleepy girl be Ruby took her from Coco to change.

Yang chuckled a little bit longer before striking a quick pose: her fist in the air. "Time to Start Operation: After Party/Make Yui smile…what…stop glaring, it was a good idea at the time…damn it wait for me…"

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Hey all, third chapter is up now for this story.**

 **Now for the Good and Bad news: Bad news first is that I have been kicked out of my mum's place so it will be harder on me to type and post my stories on here, plus I lost the list of stories I have been reading because I didn't Fav them (Douh) But the Good news is that I have all my stories on my Memory stick (Flash Drive) so if I am in the Library I have 2 hours a day to add to stories and post them YAY!**

 **Any way, I don't know how I will be able to do this but the Stories will be going through Rotation, the next one I will be going at is is Re-encounters of the Past Chapter 5 so stay on your heels for when that is uploaded.**

 **Peace out guys and wish me luck :P**


End file.
